Swimming Classes
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Poland is holding a big pool party and invited Britain to come, only problem is that Britain doesn't know how to swim and doesn't want to go to the party. But when America somehow finds out his dark secret, what will he do to make sure he goes to the party? One-shot, rated T and may contain nosebleeds. Please enjoy!


I'm writing another USUK paring story about how Britain going to swim! We all know that since he's a pirate, he can't swim, so he'll get some help from his friends in order to swim!

Please review and enjoy this with your nosebleeds!

_Swimming Classes_

BRITAIN will never admit this to himself: he doesn't know how to swim and doesn't want anyone to know about his little secret. As he reads through his Victorian age book with a frail green-colored book that was centuries old yet kept its quality well-made.

Britain's lime green eyes looked through the pages, trying to keep his mind off the idea of him going to a party Poland set up next week on Friday. He sat in his armchair, the fire in the fireplace burning flames that danced in the dark, cold evening of his household. It always had this eerie outlook to everyone.

Britain remembered the incident well, turning to the next page as the thought rolls at him like a film.

"_Like, you should totally go to the party!" Poland said girlishly, handing him a pink stationary envelope and flipped his long, shoulder length blond hair with a smirk. "Everyone is, like, totally going to the party and you gotta come, too!" _

_Why the bloody hell didn't I just tell him I wasn't interested? _Wondered Britain as he flipped to the last page of the book which has nothing written on it. He expected _that _as his answer.

What is he going to do? He can't turn down the offer and risk getting Poland on his bad side, though Britain questions what Poland could do besides invading him. Britain decides that he won't go to the party, he'll just fake a sickness and everything will be good from there.

_KNOCK-KNOCK! _

It gave Britain a chill, he looked over his grandfather clock and sees it's now half passed eight.

"Who the bloody hell could it be?" he muttered to himself as he makes his way to the front door.

Britain gets to the front door; standing between the stranger outside is him and the door. He opened the door, pulling it inwards and seeing a grinning fool with dusty blond hair, rimmed glasses and energetic blue eyes breaming with delight. The boy wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt saying in capitals 'I'M A HERO!'

He goes in without Britain's permission. "So I heard you got to the party, right?"

_Please, make yourself at home… _"I decided not to go," Britain said, marching after the boy. "I hate swimming, I just realized that I had some work I need to do before I can have a jolly good time with you wankers…" His voice is grim, looking tired and stressed as he gets into the living room.

The stranger randomly looking at the grandfather clock with hands in his pocket, the boy looked over his shoulder to him and stared unconvinced.

"That's it?"

"Yes, so would you please leave?"

"No! I wanna stay, and I won't leave until you tell me why you're not going!" he protests, making Britain give off a heavy sigh of grief.

"America," Britain said, "I'm not going because of work and I want you to know that I rather be dead than be seen with a swimsuit on!"

America squints his eyes at him, once energetic blue eyes turn displeasing dark blue that made Britain feel a little disturbed. America casually walks over to him, still holding his gaze at him, took out both of his hands that took Britain's suddenly. When Britain opened his mouth to protest, but America's face out of the blue turned into a sympathetic face!

"Don't worry, Britain," America said in a sympathetic voice. "I'll save you from your fear of the waters and make you blossom like a rose!"

_SLAP! _

Britain let out a quick gasp to show shock when he slapped America on the face after freeing his right hand, but he regrets nothing from that point on. America looked down darkly for a moment, but then his face turned to Britain's to show as if he was crying in pity.

"No matter what, I'm the hero of this story of ours and I'll be the first to deflower you from your fear of swimming with men!" America protests on and flashing a heroic grin that gave Britain a migraine.

As if this couldn't get any worse, Britain might _really _have to learn how to swim…with this idiot.

XxXxXxX

"How dare you make me wear something so embarrassing as this?" Britain questioned him irritably and points at his dark ocean blue swimming shorts, but he is pointing at the rubber green toy around his waist.

Britain looked around, some people who work here stared at him with giggles escaping their mouths as they walk into the door leading the indoor pool. America stared obliviously at him, not understanding what he didn't like the gift for him, and he made sure to have it look like the Loch Ness monster with his added touch of lime-green eyes that made it look a lot like Britain's face.

"It'll help you get the swimming basics down," America explains briefly, as if this is normal that a grown man is wearing something so childish as what he wore. "Just think: do you want to go swimming?"

"No."

"'Couse you do! And I'm gonna teach you, since I _am_ the hero." America gave thumbs up to Britain and flashed his annoying grin once more.

_I have no choice, do I? _Britain sighed heavily. _Better get this over with if I can get away from him…_

Out of the blue, America grabbed his hand and pulled the unwilling Britain into the indoor pool which surprised Britain for it isn't as packed as he thought it would be. Well, he did remember that some people walked in here, but they seem to be elsewhere now.

"I got this whole place reserved for us," America explains as he pulls Britain, "now we can have our own private pool!"

The place looked amazingly large; it had only one pool which was over twenty-five meters long and possibly very deep. Butterflies fluttered within Britain's stomach as America pulled his hand further to observe the blue, deep pool closely. His heart pumped slightly while America didn't seem to notice Britain's scared look.

America turns his head over to him and said, "No worries, it's just a little kicking in an extremely deep pool!"

America lets go of Britain's hand and suddenly leaps into the pool, making a huge splash ripple the whole pool as he starts kicking with his back on the surface.

"Come on in," America says, "the water's fine!"

Britain tries to control his breathing; he glanced idly at the average stairs that lead to the pool itself. He timidly walks over, touching the metal bars as he turns himself to take the first step. One step was taken, then another which make him feel the freezing water tickle his skin.

_You're British, you're no coward to the water! _Britain thought bravely, not letting the water set off fear in himself again.

This time is going to be different; he'll learn to swim if it's going to kill him! Britain shuts his eyes and then, he plunges himself into the cold waters and suddenly feels as if he was floating. When he opened his eyes, he looked around himself to see he is floating.

"I…I'm swimming…" Britain muttered, he looked over to America who smiles and claps his hands with proudness.

The float around his waist made him float in the water, he almost forgotten his manners when he started to playfully splash water on America who would splash him back. But nonetheless, Britain is overjoyed to be with him like this before blushing embarrassingly for his behavior.

"Hey, let's play Marco Polo!" America suggests and Britain took interest of this game. "You'll be Marco and I'll be Polo, okay? All you gotta do is close your eyes and when you shout 'Marco,' I have to say 'Polo' so you can find me."

The game sounded simple, but why does he have to close his eyes? _Whatever,_ he thought, _it's just a simple game and noting more. _Britain closed his eyes, reaching his arms out and shouts Marco once.

He could feel the vibrations of the water as America moves around, shouting Polo. Britain could see nothing but darkness; he shouts Marco once more but couldn't hear America. When he shouts the name again, he grew worried as he moves around the water. But then out of nowhere, Britain felt something wrap around his body and he shot his eyes up to see America holding him tightly.

"What the bloody-!" But America placed a finger between his lips to stop talking.

"Shhh…" he shushed him, Britain's heart beats louder than anything else in his life as America leans his face to Britain's.

But when Britain tries to wiggle himself out of his grasp, he suddenly allowed himself to slip down off the float and finds his whole body sinking down the cold water. His eyes roamed around the pool as he sinks down, suddenly gasping for air that only let out bubbles from his mouth. And there on, he loses consciousness and couldn't see anymore.

XxXxXxX

"…wake….Britain….wake up, damn it!"

Britain let out a little murmer and hacks out water from his mouth, he thought at first someone was kissing him but wheezes out air to breathe. Britain looked around, he could see America with his light blue eyes looking worried at him as water drips down on him from his dusty blond hair.

America sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that again, you hear? _Ever._"

Britain tries to get up but America gently pushes him down by the chest.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You drowned, and I saved you," America put it simply as that. He touched his cheek with his right hand and Britain could feel warmness at his touch. "I got so worried that I…" he glanced away and blushed. "I performed CPR on you."

"So…when I felt someone kissing me-!" America actually saved him!

"Ye-yeah…that was me." America replied, looking shy.

And then, Britain lifts his face upwards to America's and then, he gives him a sudden peck on the lips. America looked shocked when Britain pulled away, but his mouth went back for more and they kissed on the concrete floor.

_One thing is for sure, _Britain thought as he carried on kissing America passionately, _I have a good teacher…_

_The End_

Britain: I feel as if I want to kill someone…

Anime: Must be you, dude.

America: We should go swimming more often, then I can *BEEEEEEEEP*

Both: NO! (Me: Ma-maybe later…?)


End file.
